


i could listen forever

by Dreamy_Ideal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coincidences, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lots of that, M/M, Masturbation, Once I learn how to tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, audio porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/pseuds/Dreamy_Ideal
Summary: Junmyeon's favorite podcast is about nothing at all: just short stories read by a man named Yixing with a voice he adores. After he listens to the podcast Junmyeon goes searching the internet to see if Yixing possibly recorded something else. That's how Junmyeon finds Starsheep, and while he's not reading short stories his recordings have Junmyeon hooked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! :D
> 
> to some of you this might look familiar. the short version as to why: I had been feeling really insecure about this fic and I took it down to edit and rewrite it and now here we are! I won't bore you guys with the details but if you're curious you're welcome to drop by my twitter or cc and ask. My biggest thanks goes out to anyone reading this and to J, who again happily agreed to beta for me and help me deal with my aversion to dialogue tags.

It took him some months but Junmyeon finally reached the end of his favorite podcaster’s library—or the beginning of it rather.

Despite it being one of his favorites, it wasn’t even really a podcast about anything. Junmyeon’s subscriptions contained shows about current events and nerd culture and tech reviews—but this one was simply a man named Yixing reading short stories every few weeks. There wasn’t a specific genre or theme to what he read, he just chose whatever caught his eye.

“I’m working on my language,” he explained on his very first podcast, the one that Junmyeon just finished up. “I think this would be an okay way to practice.”

And Junmyeon agreed that it was okay, better than okay. The first episode that Junmyeon had listened to was like night and day compared to the one that he was listening to now. That was probably why Yixing had stopped updating over a year ago.

Junmyeon felt a pang of disappointment. He’d initially started the podcast as something he could leave on in the background while he worked, to keep him company without needing to pay it any attention, but found himself sticking with it because he adored the man’s voice. There was just something about it. He would have listened to the man reading out of the dictionary if that was what he had in mind to do next.

Putting on an episode of Yixing reading a fantasy story, Junmyeon started a search to see if there was anything else about Yixing out there. A lot of people who put out content on the internet tended to jump between platforms; maybe he stopped doing podcasts to start a YouTube channel or dedicate himself to Instagram.

After an hour of searching, the most he could come up with was a thread on a small fan forum for sci-fi short stories. The initial post linked to one of Yixing’s episodes, and a majority of the posts that followed talked about the story itself. Only one or two of them brought up Yixing and how they liked his reading. Towards the end of the thread, there was a post by an anonymous user with a link titled ‘doesn’t this sound a lot like him (nsfw)’. The final post following it was from a moderator, asking them to mark the link as not safe for work.

Curious, Junmyeon clicked it. He was redirected to a page that asked him to confirm his age. He glanced over his shoulder. With his luck, his neighbor would choose that very moment to knock on his window to check on him and ask him over for dinner. Once he was sure his neighbor was not in a sudden overwhelmingly friendly mood, he turned back and clicked on ‘confirm’.

The page he was taken to was simple, containing nothing but an audio player, a description box below it, and a link right above it. Starsheep. The person who recorded it, more than likely.

_Trying a new toy. Spoiler: I really really like it. Find the rest on my forum!_

Junmyeon pressed play.

“Hi everyone! It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? I’ve been so busy with work that I haven’t had any time to record.” He really did sound like Yixing. His accent was a little stronger, but besides that it was nearly the same. “I missed you guys, I hoped you missed me. I brought a present I think will make up for everything. I bought a new butt plug and—”

Junmyeon paused the recording, his eyes getting wide. Well, he sort of knew what he was going to get; he didn’t expect the adult content that he’d consented to listen to to be Yixing reading about property taxes. It just threw him off a bit to hear the voice that was reading him a fairy tale less than an hour ago say the word butt plug.

He was thrown but not turned off by it. Junmyeon clicked the play button again.

“I read a lot of good reviews about it. It’s a little bigger than my last one, but I think with some stretching I can make it fit okay.”

Junmyeon thought about clicking away again. This clearly wasn’t something he could throw on in the background at work—but in the same way Yixing’s voice had hooked him into his podcast, this voice hooked him into the explanation and demonstration of a new toy.

“Oh fuck, fuck, this might be a little bigger for me than—no, no, it’s in, it’s so good, fuck—”

Junmyeon clicked the link that was in the description box, taking a break from the recording for a second. It was a gathering of similar audios by Starsheep, and to his delight they were all recent. The last post was made three days before.

_My friends have been in town and I haven’t had the house to myself in two weeks, but now I do and I couldn’t wait to make another audio! I had a Tenga Egg left so I wanted to use it while I catch up with you guys!_

He hadn’t known there was something out there like this, some version of a get ready with me but with masturbation. Junmyeon didn’t roam the internet to see if there was anything else out there like it, happy to stick with listening to the Yixing impersonator. He didn’t realize the extent of his love for the man’s voice until he’d spent half of his evening going through his recordings.

One more, then he was going to close it, he promised himself. And maybe do something about the erection he’d been ignoring while he’d been browsing through the recordings. When he was looking for his last one, he spotted a donate button off to the side of the forum page.

_40 dollar donations and up get a custom audio!_

Custom. Starsheep would do one for him.

\--

Junmyeon didn’t jump to donate right away. He rolled the idea around in his head over the next week. He had better uses for his money, could think of at least twenty things he could buy with 40 dollars. But the thought of having that Yixing-like voice do something just for him was tempting enough to hold his attention for a whole week.

On his day off, Junmyeon made an account for the forum and made his donation. To hell with it, he wanted it. He was also certain that if he didn’t get it, he wasn’t going to be able to take his mind off the idea.

Not too long after he got his confirmation email, he heard a little ping from his browser that he’d never heard before. It came from Starsheep’s forum page, specifically from the IM system, even more specifically from Starsheep himself.

> **undercover rabbit thank you for donating!!**

Junmyeon held still for a moment, his heart racing as he decided whether or not to reveal that he was still online. He didn’t expect to actually talk with the man so soon, and to do it over IM. After a few breaths he started typing.

_> you’re welcome. I really like your stuff._

**> thank you!! it makes me happy to hear that, I love making audios for you guys**

**> now I get to make one just for you**

**> do you have a script for me?**

_> script???_

**> a scene you want me to act out**

_> people write scenes???_

**> all the time bunbun**

**> but I think it’s your first time and you don’t have one**

_> am I that obvious?_

**> don’t worry I’ll take care of you!!**

**> is there anything special you want me to say**

**> maybe your name?**

He pulled his hands away from the keyboard as he thought about it. The wise decision would be to decline, or give Starsheep a fake name to use for him besides the forum username that he thought up in two seconds. 

**> still there?**

_> yes_

_> it’s Junmyeon_

**> is this how you pronounce it?**

Starsheep sent him a link that led to Google Translate with his name in the translation box. Junmyeon did a quick check to make sure the site didn’t do anything creative with the pronunciation.

_> yes_

**> I like your name!**

**> ok I’ll say bunbun’s name**

**> so is there something you imagined me doing before?**

**> or saying!**

_> it’s embarrassing to admit_

_> this doesn’t make you feel weird????_

**> it’s okay, I like knowing my voice makes people feel this way**

**> it’s why I do this ;D**

**> if you feel weird bunbun take your time!**

**> I just had coffee, so I will be up for a while!**

Junmyeon didn’t need time to think about what he wanted. He had that in mind from the first night he spent staying up listening to everything in Starsheep’s archive. He felt weird about admitting it so quickly, like he was eager, even if the other man had pointed out that his eagerness was the whole reason he did what he did.

Junmyeon held his breath and started typing out his wish before he lost the nerve to do so. It felt like eons before he got a response.

**> this is a nice one bunbun!**

**> not weird at all!!**

**> please believe me I’ve had some weird ones D:**

_> I bet you say that to the weird ones too_

**> well bunbun rent is expensive!!!**

**> weird pays bills!!**

_> I like that you stay realistic about it_

**> I have to!**

**> I can’t update if I’m homeless!!**

**> ok bunbun I will work on your gift**

**> it won’t take longer than a week**

**> I’ll email you when it’s ready!**

As soon as he closed his laptop, Junmyeon pushed everything about his gift out of his mind. He wouldn’t be able to focus on work or anything else if he was constantly checking his phone for an email. Instead, he threw himself headfirst into work, housework, errands, visiting his friends and literally anything else that would keep him from thinking about Starsheep and his voice that was so close to Yixing’s.

He managed the task so well that when he did get the email, it came as a surprise. Junmyeon was standing in the checkout at the grocery store when he got the notification, and he almost sent it off to the trash because he didn’t recognize the sender. It was thanks to the slow moving line that he considered himself bored enough to read the subject: _your gift has been delivered undercover rabbit!_

Junmyeon didn’t jump out of line to race home but he did quickly back out of all of his plans for that evening. He had a work meeting with Kyungsoo he couldn’t wiggle his way out of, so he left his phone in the car so he wouldn’t constantly go back to look at that message. _Your gift has been delivered undercover rabbit!_

Once he was home, he went directly to his desk and grabbed his headphones. When he nudged his mouse, his computer monitor woke up. The notification for the email was sitting on his desktop as well, _your gift has been delivered undercover rabbit!_

Junmyeon nudged off his jacket and threw it to the side as he flopped back onto his bed and opened the email on his phone.

_Thank you for being a listener bunbun! I hope you like this and that you continue to listen! I’ll work hard to make new things you will enjoy, so look forward to it!_

The first thing he heard was the gentle opening and shutting of a door. Then gentle footsteps. “Oh, is that my darling?”

Starsheep’s voice was distant but loud. Just one sentence in and Junmyeon was already sighing in content. He had such a handsome and kind voice. Junmyeon had trouble dreaming up a face he thought would match it so when he closed his eyes he brought to mind his generic fantasy guy. He pictured him standing in an apartment doorway, getting out of his shoes and the jacket of his suit.

“Welcome home! But you’re back early.” More footsteps, followed by the sound of a kiss and a body dropping down onto a couch, maybe a chair. It creaked a little when he sat down and again after Starsheep sighed. “My text? Oh, I was a little upset earlier, but I’m okay now, really. Is that why you came home? You didn’t have to.” A soft laugh. “But you should care, we have rent to pay!”

Junmyeon chuckled, remembering their chat.

“Ah, okay okay, you’re right. You’re here now, no point in sending you back to work. Let’s go somewhere for dinner—no? But..., oh…” The sound of another kiss. “You did say you would take care of me.”

The soft sound of rustling clothes came next and Junmyeon undid a few buttons on his shirt so he was more comfortable. 

“Ah, Junmyeon,” he says. Finally hearing his name from the voice that sounded so much like Yixing’s sent a hard shiver down his spine. “Be a good boy for me, don’t tease me today. Take care of me like you promised.” There were soft moans and a gasp.

Junmyeon imagined himself kissing his way down the man’s chest while one hand rubbed his cock through his pants. He reached down to touch his own, arching up into the light touch.

“This isn’t being good,” the man whined. “Will you make me beg for it?”

No, no, god no. He didn’t have to beg, it was Junmyeon who was ready to beg. Beg to be used by the other man in any and every way he wanted, just so he could heard his voice and his cries of pleasure.

“Then be good for me, Junmyeonnie, get on your knees for me.” There was the sound of movement and Junmyeon pictured the man sitting on a couch with himself on his knees in front of him. Please please please, let me—

“I won’t make you beg, just take care of me.”

Junmyeon wouldn’t have let the man finish his sentence; he would have had his dick in his mouth as soon as he was on the floor.

Nearly Yixing moaned, and then came the wet sounds that helped Junmyeon easily picture himself going down on the other man. He’d take him deep, until he wanted to gag, then deeper still. Breathe in the scent of him. Look up at him and silently beg him to fuck his mouth until he came right down his throat.

He pushed three fingers into his mouth and continued to rub himself through his pants in time to the sound of the other man’s strokes and moans.

“Junmyeon,” he groaned after a while. “I’m going to come.”

“Please,” Junmyeon moaned around his fingers. Come hot in his mouth, just to hear the man call for him, he’d swallow it all—

Yixing moaned out loudly and Junmyeon was falling right behind him, arching up against his palm as he came in his pants. “You swallowed it all. Good Junmyeonnie. You take such good care of me. Next time, it will be my turn to take care of you.”

Junmyeon sighed out pleasantly as he opened his eyes. That was everything he’d wanted. He would have given much more than 40 dollars for that.

“Hi bunbun.” Junmyeon thought it was over, but looking at his phone, he saw that there was still some running time on the recording. “I hope you liked it. And I mean it. Next time you want a gift, I’ll take care of you. I promise you’ll like it.”

Junmyeon didn’t consider it until after he’d cleaned up, had dinner, did a little bit of work, and turned in for the night. He wondered if Starsheep would record something not sexual, something he could fall asleep to. _Goodnight Junmyeon, sleep well._ He’d pay for that. But for now he’d listen to what Starsheep already made, otherwise he could find himself pretty broke very quickly.

\--

_No updates for this week everyone! I’ve been sick and I still sound like it, but I think I will be okay soon! I hope you guys have been okay. Stay warm, don’t get sick like me! I hope this picture keeps you warm until I return!_

Yixing picked up his cell phone and tried to find a good angle for a quick picture from the neck down. He deliberated over his sweater position for a while, wondering if he should have it tugged up or off altogether. Up, off, up, off, up… after a couple dozen flaps of his shirt, he changed to the front-facing camera to get a shot from the waist down in his sweatpants. Those always went over well. Just had to adjust himself a bit…

The front door opened and shut off to the side of him. Kyungsoo stopped in the entryway, looking at him with a deadpan expression. Yixing, with one hand on his phone and the other on his dick, stared back with a puzzled look.

“You’re not going to welcome me home?” Kyungsoo sighed out eventually, dropping his backpack to the floor.

“You don’t look like you’re happy to be back.”

Kyungsoo never looked happy without a cause, but Yixing had known him long enough to be able to tell the difference between his ‘I’m just here existing’ face and the one that was actually annoyed.

“I have to go back out. Another meeting with a client tonight.”

“Work hard, Soobear, work hard.”

“Always.” Kyungsoo took another peek at him. “Are you working right now?”

“Yes, but just a picture. I don’t feel well enough to record yet.”

Kyungsoo flopped down on the couch next to him. Looking at the picture Yixing just took, he said, “Do one with your sweater, it would be nicer.”

Yixing didn’t know how he lucked out and ended up with a roommate like Kyungsoo. Not only did he not care about what Yixing was doing or judge him—not after he got a pair of very high-end, very expensive pair of noise-cancelling headphones and made Yixing foot the bill—he was the one who encouraged Yixing to start his current site and the pay system he had going. Might as well get paid for it so at least one of them could keep the bills paid, he had said.

Kyungsoo sat and quietly watched him as he uploaded both shots to finish his post.

“Do you think I should do something holiday-themed?” Yixing asked.

Kyungsoo laid his head on Yixing’s shoulder. Yixing smiled at the unexpected but welcome invasion of his space.

“Wrap some lights around your dick?”

The picture that formed in his head made Yixing chuckle.

“Or do a skit about hooking up with Santa?”

Now the thought of that made him cringe, to Kyungsoo’s laughter.

“Too much? None of your fans have a Santa fetish?”

Yixing pretended to consider it, face scrunching up in thought. “I’ll do it if you play Santa.”

“Ho ho ho,” Kyungsoo said in his neutral tone of voice with an expressionless gaze. It made Yixing snort. “I think I’ll pass this time.”

A jingle from Yixing’s laptop grabbed both of their attention. Kyungsoo lifted his head long enough for Yixing to stretch out and grab the laptop from the coffee table.

“Undercover rabbit,” Kyungsoo said, squinting as he read the name on the screen.

“He’s a new member.” Though he wasn’t all that new anymore, it had been about a month or so since he joined. While bunbun wasn’t the most active member of the forum, he was the one Yixing noticed the most. His oddly polite comments always drew Yixing in. That wasn’t to say that the other members weren’t, but his comments were on the cuter side of things. And whenever they were on at the same time, bunbun would send him a message to say hello and that he hoped Yixing was doing well. “He’s a really nice one.”

 _> feel better soon _ _／(^ x ^)＼_

_> I like your new pictures_

**> thank you bunbun!**

**> I’m glad you’re the first to see them!**

**> which do you like better?**

_> the one with your sweater pulled up_

“Told you,” Kyungsoo said.

“Thank you, Soobear, for your advice,” Yixing sang out. “You are so very wise. Don’t you have that meeting to get ready for?”

Kyungsoo wasn’t the pouting type, but Yixing learned to think of the current twist of his lips as the closest thing to a pout. He didn’t need to say that he didn’t want to go. His head tipped up a bit and Kyungsoo didn’t need to say anything about that either. Yixing wordlessly gave into his request, kissing him softly.

“A kiss for luck,” he said with a smile when he pulled away.

Kyungsoo held his gaze as he sat up. “I don’t feel lucky enough.” 

“I’ll share all my luck with you.” Yixing kissed him again, bit at his bottom lip, slipped his tongue into Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo pushed his hand up Yixing’s sweater, the pads of his fingers brushing against his nipple. “Ah, no, no,” he muttered and pulled away, “it’s not lucky to get distracted and end up late.”

“It would be lucky if I didn’t have to go,” Kyungsoo countered. He brought their mouths back together, kissing him harder. He moved his hand to rub Yixing through his sweatpants and Yixing moaned softly. “It will be quick, I won’t be late.”

“It won’t,” Yixing protested, though the fight in him was beginning to waver. He pointed at his computer. “And I’m working too. Bunbun might want to buy something from me again.”

Kyungsoo stared at him, lust in his eyes, and normally Yixing would have said _to hell with responsibility_. He really, really wanted to say to hell with it.

“Rent,” he said as a reminder to himself and to Kyungsoo. “We can pause now, then play when you get back.”

After a moment Kyungsoo nodded. He had a vaguely annoyed expression on his face, however. Yixing could relate. “A little more luck?” he asked.

Yixing laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “You’re the luckiest guy in the world by now. Go on.”

Kyungsoo rounded the couch and Yixing sighed when the shower started running. If only Kyungsoo hadn’t told him he had a client meeting. If only they didn’t have to be whole ass adults with obligations and other things that weren’t half as fun as getting fucked on the couch. Oh well. Postponing things gave him something to look forward to for the rest of the evening.

Looking back at the computer, Yixing saw that undercover rabbit was still online.

**> thank you!**

**> did you like my new audio?**

_> yes I did_

**> what did you like about it?**

**> I want to do more stuff that you would like**

_> I like everything you do_

_> I wouldn’t mind if you read a dictionary to me_

**> don’t be shy bunbun**

**> I really want to know**

_> I liked the one you did while your roommate was home_

_> when you had to be quiet so no one heard_

**> aaaaah okay!!!**

Those were his personal favorite. Yixing thought about it. He could easily set something up with Kyungsoo, get him to stay home and clean loudly one day to provide some background noise and help set the scene. He could probably convince him of that once he got back home that night.

**> I can do that for you bunbun!**

**> maybe you can record yourself listening to it**

**> so I can hear how much you like it**

**__** _> I couldn’t_

_> my voice isn’t like yours_

_> and I’d be too embarrassed_

**> I bet bunbun has a handsome voice**

**> if you’re embarrassed it’s okay!**

**> but if you ever record anything**

**> let me hear it first okay??**

_> okay_

_> I have to go meet a friend_

_> take care_

**> ttyl bunbun!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Junmyeon hadn’t planned on being a frequent visitor of Starsheep’s forum. He hadn’t planned on a lot of things he did after he found out about it, honestly, but staying around was without a doubt in the top three of that list. Sitting at second place was talking to Starsheep. Taking first place was Starsheep talking back, talking back often, and talking to him first. It started some days after Junmyeon received the audio he’d bought from him, something Junmyeon had assumed was just him making sure that he was a happy customer and potentially a repeat customer.

Junmyeon hadn’t bought anything since then though. One audio as a gift to himself he could justify, his own private catalogue he couldn’t, even when he thought about making a budget for it. And that was entirely because he couldn’t convince himself to make a new category in his spreadsheet titled ‘fapping’. After he got his gift he settled for going through the older audios Starsheep made but that didn’t stop the creator from chatting with him whenever they were on together.

‘Find a new favorite?’ he asked the first few times when he saw him around. ‘Tell me when your hands are free’. After that Junmyeon always volunteered the information for Starsheep. He felt awkward doing it in the public comment session so he was glad that Starsheep left the chat avenue open. From there Starsheep always asked what he thought of things, what he liked, if he was doing okay, and made a little small talk. It slowly stopped feeling weird and started feeling nice. He didn’t think for a second that he was the only member Starsheep was chatting with but that didn’t matter. It was nice that the creator bothered to talk to anyone at all.

That night Junmyeon didn’t log in until late, having went out to a party with his old friends that refused to let him go until he drank at least half as much as they did. It was midnight when they finally gave up on pouring alcohol down his throat and let him go home. He was tired, however habit took him to sit at his desk and open his laptop to see if there were any messages or updates while he was gone.

 _Not just for Starsheep,_ he told himself as the computer slowly woke up. He had a few work related messages he was looking out for and he was a part of a number of different groups and sites that he could have had notifications that he cared about as well. He told himself that lie but when he was online the first place he went to was Starsheep’s forum.

He hit the trifecta. There was a new post, a new message in his inbox, and Starsheep was online. He looked at the popup for the message: a note from Starsheep about the new post. _Hope you see it first!!_ Before he could click on the post he heard the chime of the instant messenger box.

**> bunbun!!**

**> you’re up!**

Junmyeon liked that Starsheep was committed to calling him bunbun. He suggested that the other man go ahead and change his screen name to make it official but he said that it was his personal nickname for Junmyeon.

_> you are too_

_> can’t sleep?_

**> no ** **ㅠㅠ**

 **>** **it’s like that after I record!**

**> I get wound up and I can’t relax enough to sleep**

_> aaah_

_> shouldn’t orgasms make you sleepy?_

_> I fall right asleep after_

**> when I’m by myself they only make me frustrated ><**

**> I think**

**> aaah it’d be so nice to be fucked right now**

**> it would have been nice if someone teased me**

**> it would be nice if someone fucked me till I came**

**> then kept going till I cried**

Junmyeon stared at the chat box. It wasn’t the first time that he heard or saw Starsheep say something like that, but it was different when it was one on one like this. He was a little confused by it. Was the man trying to draw him into a dirty chat or was he really just trying to explain why he was so frustrated? If Starsheep hadn’t seem so friendly he would have automatically believed that the next chat line would be Starsheep asking him if he wanted to continue and to name his price to do so.

**> you’re thinking about it now right???**

**> it’s frustrating!!!**

**> but by tomorrow I will be okay**

**> why are you up bunbun?**

**> wanted to find something to help make you sleepy?**

_> yes_

He started to say that he just got back from a party but after a second of thought he deleted the line. Although Starsheep would have taken it as a complement Junmyeon didn’t want to tell him that the first thing he did when he got home was search for his voice.

**> listen to my new one then!**

**> I think bunbun will like it**

Junmyeon finally clicked on the post. _Quickie while my roommate cleans up. I was going to wait until he went to work but he took the day off._ He remembered what they talked about some time before, when Starsheep asked him what kind of recordings he liked.

_> you really made it_

_> I didn’t think you would_

**> I said I would!**

**> you have to share it with everybody else**

**> but I did it for bunbun who gave me the idea!**

The run time of it was short, just a few minutes, and when he clicked play he was immediately greeted with Starsheep’s heated whispers.

_> is this because I’m your favorite_

_> cum-stomer :D_

**> oh**

**> oh no**

**> I laughed a little bit**

**> I didn’t mean to**

Junmyeon laughed at that, but the sound died in his throat as Starsheep’s voice let out another soft groan. “He really won’t leave,” the man whined, the sound warming him. Whispers were very much Junmyeon’s thing, and combined with the man’s voice he could have been hard in 3 seconds. All of the alcohol in his system kept that from happening, but that didn’t mean he still couldn’t enjoy it.

Starsheep came quickly, his voice hitching in volume for just one curse before dropping back into frantic breathes. There was another little whine at the end, almost like he was disappointed.

_> you were frustrated_

_> I heard it_

**> see!!!**

**> I bet bunbun wouldn’t let me suffer like this**

**> you would take care of me right?**

Junmyeon paused again, licking his lip. The note at the bottom that told him when Starsheep was typing was gone; he was waiting for Junmyeon.

_> I would_

He couldn’t bring himself to say anything more than that. His heart pounded in his chest and he cursed. The other man wasn’t even in from of him, he didn’t have to be as nervous as he was. Thankfully after a minute Starsheep started talking again.

**> I know you would**

**> because you’re a good boy**

**> that would want to keep me happy**

**> I think bunbun would think only of pleasing me**

_> I would_

**> that’s why you’re my favorite**

**> I’m more frustrated now bunbun ><**

**> I need to find someone to help me**

The thought of Starsheep logging off and finding someone to fuck him how he wanted, until he was milked dry and brought to tears, made Junmyeon shiver hard. Imagining him as that man was a complicated thing for him, but thinking of someone else doing it was straight up hot.

_> don’t beg for them_

_> they should beg for you_

_> to let them help you_

**> I beg when I’m excited so I can’t promise I won’t**

**> but I’ll tell them they should too**

**> bunbun looking out for me makes me so happy!!!**

**> okay go to sleep now**

**> you can’t dream of me while you’re awake**

**__** _> I will_

_> have fun_

**> I will!!!**

Junmyeon waited until Starsheep’s activity icon went from green to white before closing the chatbox and shutting his laptop. He moved to flop on his bed, hoping that he did dream of the other man being taken care of that night.

\--

“You got a package.”

A small weight dropped into Yixing’s lap, taking his focus away from the show he was watching. He glanced at Kyungsoo’s form retreating into the back of the apartment and then back down at the box. On it was a company name and an address that he didn’t recognize.

“I didn’t order anything.” At least he didn’t think he did. He knew he was prone to online shopping when he got a little drunk but when he was going through his emails that morning he didn’t see any old order confirmations or shipping notifications. Besides that, he’d just got done with catching up on his bills; he didn’t think he had enough money on any one card to complete a purchase.

“Do you want me to give it back to the delivery guy?” Kyungsoo’s sudden reappearance made Yixing jump.

“Did you walk back just to snap at me? Did you have a bad day?” Kyungsoo stared at him from the kitchen for a few beats before sighing heavily. That was the closest thing to an explanation as he was going to get. Not that he was really expecting or looking for one.

“I’m sorry.” That was what he was looking for. Yixing smiled and nodded his head to accept it. “Here.” Kyungsoo lightly tossed a box cutter in his direction. It landed harmlessly on the cushions beside him. After pausing his show Yixing tore into the box.

“It’s a toy!” Yixing shook the smaller package out of the box. “O-boy…” He stared at the picture on the front of a box. It looked like a prostate massager that was a little more higher end than what he was used to getting for himself.

“Oh boy is right,” Kyungsoo said from his new spot leaning against the back of the couch. He took the box from Yixing’s hands when he offered it to him. “It looks like fun.” While Kyungsoo read the back of it Yixing reached for his laptop that was sitting on the floor, intent on figuring out what kind of damage he did the last time he was drunk. Thankfully it came to him before he even unlocked his computer.

“Someone bought that for me!” Just a couple of weeks prior, at the urging of another audio recorder he chatted with sometimes, Yixing set up a wishlist that he posted on the forum. He really had no expectations when he put it up; he just enjoyed going through the toy site and browsing for what he might like one day when he had a little extra money to spend. When he thought about it a little more he did remember cooing over the toy that was now out of its box and in Kyungsoo’s hand. He’d honestly gotten a little hard looking at it and imagining how it felt. And now he wasn’t going to have to imagine. “From that list I made.”

“You have a good fan,” Kyungsoo remarked as he put Yixing’s gift back down on the couch. “Should I put my headphones on now?”

“You don’t want to help me try it?” Yixing looked at the toy and it seemed like it was designed to be comfortable while someone went down on him. And maybe Kyungsoo was a little wound up anyway, judging by the earlier snap. Yixing never minded helping him with winding back down. His offer was turned down with a shake of Kyungsoo’s head.

“I need to be in my head for a little while, have fun. Let me know when it’s safe again.”

Yixing opened the page for his forum, intent on looking for his gift giver, though he already had a strong hunch about who it was. Though he had a lot of hits and members he only had a few that did more than just leave a few comments here and there, and even fewer that he could call ‘fans’, as Kyungsoo said. Top among them, probably not even realizing he was the chief one, was his bunbun.

He hoped he wasn’t wrong about that one. The idea that he was the one that sent him a toy to use had him heated. He’d taken a liking to the shy man. In the months since he’d joined Yixing’s forum they’d only had a few chats on the explicit side of things, and even then they were still rather tame. It felt like the other man was dragging him along for an extended teasing, whether he meant to do it or not.

The icon next to the other man’s avatar was white; he was offline. It was the middle of the afternoon on a Friday so Yixing expected that much. He still sent him a message to greet him later when he got home.

**> bunbun!!!!**

**> did you buy me a present?**

Yixing gathered his toy and his laptop and made his way back to his bedroom. As he passed by Kyungsoo’s room he knocked on his door, just in case, one light knock and another heavier pound. Neither got him an answer.

Once he was shut up in his room Yixing set up his desk for recording. He then did a clean up of his new--undoubtedly soon to be favorite--toy. While he was putting the final touches on everything he heard a ding from his messenger. Junmyeon was still listened as offline but there was a new message in the chatbox.

_> did it have my name on it?_

**> no**

**> I just had a hunch!**

**> the wishlist doesn’t give information to me**

**> you’re still a mystery man**

**__** _> okay_

_> but I wanted it to be a surprise_

**> it was!**

**> I thought I drunk ordered something**

**> it’s a real nice surprise**

Yixing had planned to record an audio for the other man as a thank you surprise, but an idea suddenly came to him.

**> are you at home bunbun?**

_> no_

_> at my office_

**> oooooo**

**> do you listen to me at work?**

**> I like that ;D**

**> do you want to listen to me now?**

The typing icon came up, left, came up again seconds later. The pattern repeated several times with the wait in between the disappearances getting longer and longer. Finally he got a:

_> yes_

Yixing bit his lip, humming excitedly. He’d yet to do a live audio, though he had tossed around the idea a few times. Junmyeon seemed like the best one to try it out with first, and it was the least he could do for getting such a nice gift. Yixing set everything up for it in another tab, then sent the link to the stream Junmyeon. He eyed the digit sitting next to the word ‘listeners’: it still sat at zero.

**> hurry up, I want to try this!**

**> I won’t hear you**

**> you can chat with me there**

Yixing wiggled out of his pants and boxers, trying to prove to Junmyeon that he was eager to use his new toy, even if he couldn’t see him stripping down. “Bunbun, hurry hurry,” he sang for the microphone. As he reached for his lube the number of listeners finally ticked up to one. “There you are! Can you hear me?” He eyed the chat box at the bottom of the screen.

_> yes_

“Good. I’m glad I can keep you company at work. I think I’m more interesting than whatever you’re working on.”

_> I’m a software designer_

_> so yes_

_> just a bit more_

“Only a bit?”

_> software designing is pretty interesting!_

Yixing laughed brightly. “Is my Junmyeon a nerd?”

_> you say that like it’s a bad thing_

“It’s not. I have a soft spot for nerds and dorks.” A sigh left his lips as idly dragged his lube slick hand up and down his hardening cock. “Do you wear glasses?”

_> sometimes_

“I bet you look so good in them.” He already had a generic Junmyeon painted up in his head, and picturing him in glasses made him moan softly.

_> I clean up okay_

_> but wearing glasses doesn’t make me a nerd_

_> anime does_

Yixing sputtered. If it was anyone else Yixing would have had to work double time to bring himself back into the moment but with Junmyeon he was just tickled. When he recovered from his laugher he had a new message.

 _>_ _／(_ _◕ x < )_ _＼_

“I have my dick in my hand and that’s what you say to me Junmyeon? What do I do with you?”

_> cum all over my glasses?_

Well, fuck, that helped bring the moment back. Yixing cursed under this breath, squeezing the base of his cock before letting go and grabbing his lube again. He adjusted himself in his chair, putting his legs over the arms and pushing his ass forward until he could brush his fingers against the hole.

“I would love to do that to you. Fuck your mouth until I’m ready to cum then shoot all over your face.” He hummed softly as he pressed two fingers into himself, doing just a little bit of the warm-up he normally would have done prior to turning on the microphone. “Then Junmyeon could fuck me with cum still dripping off of his face. Shit, okay, let’s try this toy now.”

Yixing grabbed to off the desk, pouring a generous amount of lube down the shaft of it before adjusting again so he could push it into his ass. He managed a steady stream of curses and groans as it slid deeper and deeper inside of him.

_> can you take it all?_

“Yes I—fuck!”

Yixing tried to sit down on the toy as the box suggested he could do and very quickly found out that no, he had not taken it all yet. He moaned as he adjusted to the toy fully being in him. “It’s all in now,” he said he a shuddered breath after a few moments. “I’m going to turn it on now. I might lose my focus on the chat Junmyeon, but still listen to me.”

He found the button to turn on the vibrations, and the pulsing immediately sent his eyes rolling into the back of his head. “Oh, that feels so good.” He ground down into the vibrations, holding onto the chair as he rocked against it. After a minute he changed the setting, moaning loudly as the vibrations turned steady.

He couldn’t keep a commentary going with his focus on the toy and the heat growing inside of his body so Yixing did all he could for his listener. He moaned and sighed and let every noise out without restraint as he fucked himself. He even gasped on Junmyeon’s name a few times, especially when he accidentally clipped the toy’s button and set it on a higher pulse vibration.

That one move sent Yixing over the edge so suddenly that he was laughing when he came, fingers twitching against the arm of his chair, cum shooting out onto the bottom of his shirt and dripping down the side of his cock.

“Okay…I wasn’t expecting that.” Yixing was still laughing as he fumbled around to turn the buzzing toy off. Remembering that he was doing a recording he added, “I came without touching myself, which has only happened once before to me.” He let his head rest in his hand for a moment, taking deep breaths as he did. “I think that was too quick, I can go again for you in a little bit.”

_> I couldn’t handle another one_

_> not at work_

_> record it for me?_

“Just for you,” he promised.

_> I’ll go_

_> talk to you later?_

“Of course bunbun.”

\--

“Do you want to go to a party?”

Yixing paused the TV and sat up so he could look over the couch at Kyungsoo. Yixing had heard him in the shower earlier and now he was dressed up in jeans and a black t-shirt. “Handsome,” Yixing sang out to Kyungsoo as he passed him by. Kyungsoo looked at him and rolled his eyes before he sat down beside him.

“I’m wearing what I always wear.”

“Doesn’t stop you from being handsome,” Yixing replied. He poked Kyungsoo’s cheek and quickly pulled his finger back as Kyungsoo turned his head to snap at it. “Biting me won’t silence me, it only makes me louder.” Kyungsoo shook his head but quirked his eyebrows up.

“Do you ever stop flirting?”

“It’s like a muscle, I have to flex my flirting a lot to keep stay in shape.” Yixing tried to poke his cheek again and Kyungsoo nearly got his finger between his teeth.

“Do you want to go to a party?” Kyungsoo repeated his request. 

Yixing chewed at the corner of his lip as he thought about it. “I don’t know about a party for me Soobear.” He’d been working a lot over the past few days, between recording and helping Zitao move to a new apartment. He wasn’t any more exhausted than he usually was but he was definitely in a state where sitting in and catching up on his dramas was more appealing than going to a party.

“Free food.”

About 10 minutes later Yixing was stepping out of the back of the house in a pair of jeans and a lavender floral patterned shirt. Kyungsoo looked a little surprised as he picked himself up off of the back of the couch. “How did you get ready that fast?”

“Free food is motivation.” Yixing was painfully aware of how light on food their fridge and stomach were. A one night break from ramen could motivate him to do a lot of things. He quickly finished up his hair using the mirror they had hanging on the back of the door. “Let’s go party.”

Preoccupied with eating for free, Yixing didn’t think about who might be at the party until the restaurant was in their line of sight. He also didn’t think about the fact that it was the first time Kyungsoo invited him to hang out with his friends. Normally it was the other way around. “Will your friends mind you bringing me along?” He doubted Kyungsoo would have wasted the breath inviting him if he didn’t already know it would be okay, but he felt a little better asking. 

“No, Jongdae told me to drag you along.” Yixing snorted.

“Is he worried about my social life? I bet I’ve done more this week than he has.”

“Well, he’s throwing this party, so he might be winning.”

Sure enough, once they were inside of the restaurant Yixing heard the sunshine voice he loved so much calling out to them. It took about a second for his eyes to find the table Jongdae was sitting at and a second more for Yixing to run to him and catch him in a hug. 

“When did you get here?”

“Last night.” Any fussing he could have done about Jongdae not calling him sooner was lost to the smile Jongdae wore on his face when Yixing pulled back. “I was tired and I didn’t want to bother anyone. Sit down, come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

The person sitting beside Jongdae happily moved down a chair to make room for Yixing. When he sat down he looked for Kyungsoo to see if he needed room to sit as well but found him already sitting down at the end of the table, a drink in his hand and someone’s arm slung around his shoulders. Yixing was very curious about Kyungsoo’s friend group but that curiosity would have to wait. Jongdae was already pointing out people that Yixing might have vaguely recognized from his university days and putting food on a plate for him. So he focused on introducing himself and eating and drinking everything he was offered.

The party, though enjoyable, was tame as far as parties went. After just a few hours people started to leave, and when people stopped protesting the departures the size of the group dwindled even further.

“Hey, our side of the party left.”

Yixing smiled as Kyungsoo dropped himself into the empty chair beside him. He went from smiling to chuckling when Kyungsoo stole his half full glass of soju. Kyungsoo tried to drink it but it was snatched from him by the permed brunette that he went to sit with at the beginning of the night.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo protested as the man downed the drink he grabbed from him before he sat down.

“We’ve got work tomorrow,” Kyungsoo’s friend said.

Jongdae laughed. “I thought that was the fun part about working for yourself. Not caring about calling in sick with a hangover. Just send yourself an email.”

“That is a good idea,” Kyungsoo said as he dug for his phone. “I’m sending one now.”

“We’ve got a client from hell and I want to get their project over with,” Kyungsoo’s friend said to Jongdae. “If someone stabs me on the way home I’m going to work in the morning.” The man pushed the glass Kyungsoo stole back across the table to Yixing. Their eyes met and Yixing gave him a wide smile. “We haven’t met, I don’t think,” the man said after returning Yixing’s smile with one of his own.

“This is my roommate the serial killer,” Kyungsoo said, bringing his hand down on Yixing’s shoulder. Yixing chuckled at that, though Kyungsoo’s friend looked surprised, then apologetic. When they were getting close Kyungsoo told Yixing about how one of his friends was mildly convinced that when Jongdae moved out of their apartment that he was going to accidentally get a serial killer as Kyungsoo’s new roommate. Because how could he get someone else to move in so quickly with such short notice?

“I didn’t think--” The man sputtered in Kyungsoo’s direction before looking at Yixing. “I didn’t think you were really a serial killer.”

“No, I don’t blame you. I could have been anybody. Kyungsoo got lucky.” The man relaxed considerably, smiling again as he gestured to Kyungsoo.

“See?” Kyungsoo shook his head.

“Well lucky me, he’s not a serial killer, he’s just dirty.”

“I’m not that dirty,” Yixing said with just a small pout. When he looked at Kyungsoo he was given a deadpan expression.

“You are filthy,” he said. Yixing thought that maybe Kyungsoo had a little bit more to drink that night than he thought. He hid his amusement at Kyungsoo’s statement and the double meaning it held with a mock look of offense. He turned his head to look back at Kyungsoo’s friend.

“Does he slander you like this?” 

“I wish, he’s going a little easy on you,” Kyungsoo's friend said. He snickered when Kyungsoo twisted his lips into a not pout.

“I’m not that hard on you. This is Yixing. Yixing that’s Thumper.”

Yixing let out a soft ‘ah’, his eyes widening. Thumper. Kyungsoo rarely talked about his friend group with Yixing (which never bothered him because Kyungsoo seemed to be the type that liked to compartmentalize his life). He talked about Jongdae because they were mutual friends. The other person he mentioned was Thumper.

“Your business partner,” Yixing said. “It’s nice to finally meet you!” He started to smile but hesitated as Thumper looked at him with squinted eyes, his eyebrows knitted downwards.

“Your name is Yixing?” Yixing nodded. Thumper shifted in his chair and reached to pull his phone out of his pocket. After a second he held it up so the screen was facing Yixing. “This Yixing?”

Yixing leaned over the table so he could see a little bit better. The screen was on the main page of a podcast. It didn’t have an image to go along with it so Yixing’s eyes shifted to the title. Yixing’s Story Time--

“Oh!” Yixing looked over the phone at Thumper before taking the device from his hands. The episode under the bold ‘continue playing’ was titled The Little Mermaid. _Longer than normal but I like the little mermaid!_ He pressed play.

“--velous thing of all, s--thing of all, she said...” Yixing put a hand over his mouth as he heard himself trip and stumble over the words of his favorite story.

“You did a podcast?” Jongdae asked with some surprise.

“You did a podcast,” Kyungsoo echoed from beside him with a complete lack of surprise. Yixing nodded.

“It wasn’t really a podcast though, I just recorded myself reading stories to practice while I was learning Korean. I forgot all about it!” He honestly did. Whenever he stopped working on a project it tended to fall to the back of his mind and dissolve to make room for another project on his endless list of things he wanted to do. He couldn’t even remember why he posted the recordings (although knowing himself it was highly likely that he did it for some attention). Yixing stopped the recording before he looked back to Thumper. “How did you find this?”

“I did a lot of scrolling,” Thumper said with a chuckle. “I used to work by myself and the silence is really distracting, so I was looking for something I could put on that I wouldn’t pay attention to. A lot of the storytelling stuff I came across were either dramatic or reading to criticize and I didn’t like those, but yours was just about reading. It was easy for me to check out when it was on. And you were nice to listen to when I did focus on it.”

Yixing felt his cheeks heating up. “I can’t believe I forgot about this!” He couldn’t believe people were out there still listening to it. He gave the phone back to Thumper. “And you liked it?” Thumper nodded.

“Yea, th--”

Thumper stopped to chuckled at the same time that Yixing felt a weight settle on his shoulder. Kyungsoo laid his head there before he let out a heavy sigh. Maybe Kyungsoo had a lot more to drink than he thought. “I think I should get him back home,” Yixing said. He gently pat Kyungsoo’s side, urging him to sit up. Better to make their way back now while Kyungsoo was still somewhat conscious rather than wait until he actually passed out.

“Do you need any help?” Jongdae started to get up but Yixing quickly refused the offer.

“It’s barely midnight, have some fun. I can get him home.”

Between Thumper and Jongdae he got another few offers for help getting back to the apartment but Yixing turned them all down. Kyungsoo was sleepy but could still walk and was agreeable enough to listen to Yixing’s directions. All he had to do was keep him from falling asleep on the bus and he could manage that task all on his own.

Thumper still insisted on walking them to the door though. “Be careful. Oh, uh, take my number? So I know that you two made it home okay.”

Yixing put Thumper’s number in his phone and gave him a quick call before shooing him back into the restaurant, insting that he didn’t have to stand there and watch them leave. He gave the cutest pout but reluctantly agreed after Yixing said he’d leave after Thumper went back inside. Yixing had just made it to the bus stop and got Kyungsoo settled on the bench when a realization hit him.

“Oh! I should have asked his real name.” When he sat down beside Kyungsoo Yixing took out his phone and pulled up his recent calls. Pressing down on Thumper’s number, he chose the save contact option. “What’s Thumper’s real name?”

Kyungsoo’s reply was a slurred mumble. Oh well. He saved the number under Thumper before tucking the phone away again. “He seems nice, how long have you known him?”

Kyungsoo mumbled again. He leaned his head on Yixing’s shoulder and pressed into his side. “You’re such a cuddly drunk.” That got no response from Kyungsoo. Yea, he was done for the night. Luckily there wasn’t much of a wait until the next bus pulled up in front of them. He was able to get Kyungsoo home and into bed without much of a fuss, leaving him nothing to do but shower and turn in himself.

Just as he was getting ready to put his phone on the charger he remembered the promise to call Thumper when they made it home. His call was sent straight to voicemail. 

“Thumper? This is Yixing, Kyungsoo’s roommate. Maybe your phone died? Or you already made it home. But we made it home so don’t worry in the morning, I feel like you’re the type to.” He laughed. “Anyway, it was nice to finally meet you, Kyungsoo’s talked about you. You seem like a nice guy, maybe we can talk some more? If you’re not tired of listening to me already.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you once again to my beta and for everyone still reading💖

The world was such a tiny place.

_“Thumper? This is Yixing, Kyungsoo’s roommate. Maybe your phone died? Or you already made it home. But we made it home so don’t worry in the morning, I feel like you’re the type to.” He laughed. “Anyway, it was nice to finally meet you, Kyungsoo’s talked about you. You seem like a nice guy, maybe we can talk some more? If you’re not tired of listening to me already.”_

Of course Yixing was Kyungsoo’s roommate, because the chances of that coincidence happening were so unlikely that they crossed the line into 110% likelihood with ease. Junmyeon rolled over in bed and played the message once more. Twice more. He allowed himself to be giddy about it for a second before backing out of his voicemail.

Though they didn’t stay out too late, it still felt too early to call. Junmyeon saved Yixing to his contacts and went to his messages.

_\--you’re right I did go to sleep_

_\--and I am the type to worry_

_\--thanks for calling anyway kyungsoo hates to_

With Kyungsoo in mind he opened their message thread and began to spam him with sun emojis. Once he was sure that Kyungsoo had enough light and buzzing new message notifications to wake him up, Junmyeon got out of bed to shuffle to the bathroom. A ding brought him quickly back to his bedroom, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

**\--i know!**

**\--that’s why i started going home with him**

Junmyeon expected to laugh at Kyungsoo’s short response to the sun emojis that creeped him out and more or less encouraged him to get out of bed after looking at them. What he got was a reply from Yixing, a reply that came much sooner than he was expecting it. He walked back to the bathroom as he waited for the next reply that the bubble on screen suggested he was about to get.

**\--i asked him what would happen if he died on the way home**

**\--he said he’d be dead already so whatever**

Junmyeon snorted.

_\--sounds like him_

_\--good morning! are you on your way to work?_

**\--nope i work at night!**

**\--but i’m up early to help a friend**

**\--you???**

**__** _\--work for me ;~;_

_\--but not before coffee_

_\--nothing before coffee_

_\--even client from hell_

**\--coffee is next on my list too! i barely slept last night**

**\--speaking of coffee, want to meet up for some sometime??**

**\--whenever you’re free**

Junmyeon allowed himself another giddy moment as he went back to his room and sat on his bed. The giddiness didn’t last too long however, interrupted by a small wave of nerves. Would they really get along? Yixing definitely seemed nice, both right at that moment and back at the party, but things were always different one on one and face to face. 

_\--sure_

_\--let me know when you’re free too_

_\--I’m always looking for new cafes_

_\--the ones near me aren’t that good_

**\--i can take you to white rhino then!**

**\--if you haven’t already been**

**__** _\--I have but I love their coffee!_

_\--I can’t find the cafe though!_

**\--yea they can be tricky**

**\--that’s where I’m going to now**

**\--if you want I can show you where it is!!**

**\--if you have time?**

Nerves hit him again. ‘Sometime’ could be far enough away for him to calm down and give him time to figure out the chances of them getting along. It could also give him enough time to talk himself out of meeting Yixing at all. It wouldn’t be the first time. Maybe they’d exchange some texts for a while or even a call or two but ultimately Yixing would fade back to being just Kyungsoo's roommate.

**\--or i can just send you the address lol**

**__** _\--I have some time before work_

Junmyeon replied before he could let himself overthink it anymore. Even if his worries turned out to be true and things turned out awkward and horrible at least he would get White Rhino out of the situation.

_\--where can I meet you?_

\-------

Worried that he would yet again end up at an abandoned cafe populated by ghosts, Junmyeon asked Yixing to clarify the address he gave him. Yixing instead gave him instructions on where to park and told Junmyeon he would meet him so they could walk together the rest of the way.

Once he managed to find a place to park, Junmyeon got out of his car, glancing around for a somewhat notable landmark he could take a picture of so he wouldn’t have to spend a half hour later attempting to remember where he’d parked.

“Oh, good! That was you that passed me, I got here just in time.”

Junmyeon looked away from the sign that he was trying to judge the photographic potential of and looked down the sidewalk. Yixing grinned at him when they met eyes, pulling his hand out of his pocket to wave at him. Junmyeon returned the smile and the wave.

“Oh no, that was you I thought I would accidentally hit. You were walking in zig zags, I thought isn’t it a little too early to find someone stumbling drunk?”

Yixing chuckled. “Way too early for me, at least on a weekday. Just tired. Fresh out of bed.”

He sounded it, looked it too. He wore a pair of black sweatpants and Junmyeon was willing to bet that he was wearing the shirt that he slept in beneath his purple bomber jacket. His eyes were half-lidded but they still seemed to sparkle a little bit as he reached into his hood and scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry if I look a little messy.”

“Don’t be, you look better than I did this morning.”

Yixing didn’t stop walking when he got close to Junmyeon, just gestured for him to follow along. Deciding that Yixing could always guide him back to his car if they got too far away, Junmyeon tucked his phone back into his pocket and followed behind Yixing.

“This is nowhere near the last address I found for this place,” Junmyeon mumbled to himself as they walked along, looking around at the various buildings that they passed. “I thought they closed.” Yixing nodded.

“They changed locations a few times since we found them. They’re starting to get a little popular so they keep looking for bigger locations. I think this might be the last move for them but I can’t say for sure, the owner is kind of…” Yixing scratched his head. “He can’t settle.”

Yixing led him down an alleyway that had a bit of a sketchy look to it, even with the sunlight pouring into it. It looked more like the way to a bar than a coffee shop. Just when he was ready to ask if they were going in the right direction, Yixing pulled a very sharp right and went down a few steps to push open a door.

“I know it looks shifty but this is it.”

“It looks like I’m walking into a gambling den,” Junmyeon said as he walked past Yixing to step inside.

“Too early for that too. But it’s right next door if you want me to show you that some other time.”

Yixing led him left, up another short set of stairs and through another door. Junmyeon barely caught glimpse of a sign that said both welcome and sorry before he saw the cafe itself. The smell of espresso and sweet pastries began to fill his nose. Above the din of conversation and the soft sound of chillhop, Junmyeon heard a bright chorus of greetings.

Junmyeon turned his eyes away from the little wooden tables pushed up against the wall opposite him and over to the little counter that they just barely walked past. “What do you like?” Junmyeon asked Yixing as he scanned the chalkboard menu hanging up behind the counter.

“Everything here is good. Cold wars are my favorite. Sweet but not too sweet. And it’s iced so I can drink it in ten seconds if I have to.”

Junmyeon laughed as he stepped up to the counter. “That’s the most important thing I look for in coffee, chugability.” The barista greeted him and Junmyeon ordered three of Yixing’s suggestion.

“I didn’t invite you out so you could buy me a drink,” Yixing said after Junmyeon held his phone up to the card scanner. “I wanted to treat you.”

“Maybe some other time. I got something for Kyungsoo too. And this is the least I can do for you finally showing me where this place is, and for announcing your podcast secret last night.”

“Can it really be a secret if I didn’t know it still existed either?” Yixing put his hand over his mouth. He was grinning when he dropped it, but his face went a little red like it did the night before when Junmyeon brought it up. “I really can’t believe I forgot about it. Actually, I can. But I can’t believe I forgot to delete everything when I stopped,” he added with a little laugh. 

“I’m glad that you did forget. I would have lost my favorite work companion otherwise.”

They shuffled out of the way of two more patrons lining up behind them. As they moved to stand in front of the glass case housing a variety of pastries and cakes, Yixing said, “did you really enjoy them?” Junmyeon nodded.

“It made me feel like I had a little company while I was at work. And you have a really nice speaking voice. And a cute accent.” It would have felt embarrassing for Junmyeon to say that—it _did_ feel embarrassing for him to say that, but it also felt like an even trade of embarrassment. Yixing seemed to be at least a bit embarrassed by the situation himself.

“I hope it isn’t as bad now as it used to be? My accent? Otherwise all of that practice would have been for nothing.”

Junmyeon shook his head. “It’s noticeable but you sound really comfortable.”

“Hopefully I still sound cute too?”

Junmyeon laughed suddenly, maybe a little too loudly, caught off-guard by Yixing’s question. Kept off his guard by the batting of his eyelashes that followed. Yixing chuckled himself afterwards, although he sounded a lot brighter and far less nervous than Junmyeon. “I’m going to take that as a no then.”

“Yes! No, I mean, not yes to the no but—”

“Let me stop you now, I’m already confused,” Yixing laughed again. Junmyeon got caught on how cute his laugh was, just as cute as his accent had always been. “I’m just teasing, please don’t take me so seriously so early in the morning. I know I don’t.”

Another barista called out their order. Junmyeon approached the little section of counter where their drinks sat. He handed one to Yixing before gathering the other two in his hands.

“I wish you didn’t have to run off to deal with your client from hell,” Yixing said as he swirled his cup in his hand, the dark brown and white in the cup mixing together into a soft mocha brown. “The sweets here are really good. And upstairs they sell brunch food.”

“I’ll come back and try some, now that I know where this place is. Unless it moves in the next week or so.” Yixing shook his head, a soft ‘no’ passing his lips. “No? So you don’t think they’ll move again?”

“I mean no, don’t come back by yourself. I’ll bring you back sometime. If you let me treat you. It’s the least I can do for a fan of mine. Or a work companion, like you put it.”

Junmyeon gave his flustered laugh again, sure that he had turned red at least five times that morning. “You say not to take you seriously in the morning but I think you’re like this all of the time.” He was always really playful at the start of his podcasts so Junmyeon wouldn’t have been surprised at all to find out he was just a playful tease. Yixing smiled around his straw.

“You’re welcome to find that out for yourself. Saturday afternoon?”

\--

When Junmyeon walked into their office, he was greeted by the sight of Kyungsoo with his head down on his desk. Junmyeon carefully shut the door to the small space and quietly placed the coffee he bought for Kyungsoo on the corner of his desk.

“Why did you drink so much last night anyway?” He posed the question in his normal tone of voice, but he was still pretty close to Kyungsoo’s ear when he said it, prompting a groan from him. “Is something up?”

Kyungsoo made a long shushing noise, accompanied by him reaching out so he could place his finger against Junmyeon’s lips. “Your volume is up.” Junmyeon snapped at Kyungsoo’s finger before laughing as Kyungsoo hid his head beneath his arms again. “Quiet, please.”

“Fine, I’ll let you sleep for a while but after lunch, you have to get to work.” Junmyeon took the muffled grumble as an agreement to his terms. He sat down at his desk, waking his computer up so he could get to the work of happily satisfying their current client from hell so they never had to see them again.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Junmyeon dug it out as he sorted through his work emails.

**\--do you like french toast???**

**__** _\--love it_

**\--good!**

**\--white rhino french toast is the best!!**

**\--okay see you saturday!**

Junmyeon smiled at the emoticon Yixing sent, a cat with hearts floating up and around it. He was glad that he decided to meet up with Yixing that morning. “Your roommate seems cool,” Junmyeon said as he pushed his phone away to the other side of his desk. “Why didn’t you bring him around before?”

Kyungsoo’s reply was faint but Junmyeon was able to make out the word killer. “I didn’t think he was a serial killer, I said he could have very well been a serial killer because you were moving so quickly that you had no time to—”

Kyungsoo shushed him again, muttering the word ‘volume’ to put an end to Junmyeon’s argument. Junmyeon fixed his lips into a pout.

“If you’re not up by noon, I’m going to put on death metal.”

\--

_\--I don't know if we can get a table_

_\--it's kind of crowded_

While it wasn’t packed, the cafe was definitely more lively than when Yixing brought him the other day. There was even a small group of teenagers that came in right behind Junmyeon, immediately getting into the line at the counter. There was another group over by the pastry display, drinks already in their hands, showing no signs of moving. Standing room only then. His phone shook in his hand.

**\--lucky us i got here early!**

**\--come upstairs**

**\--i got a good one!!**

Junmyeon had forgotten about the second floor. He quickly scanned the room for the staircase and wound his way up.

It wasn’t as crowded upstairs but a quick glance assured him that if Yixing hadn’t beat Junmyeon there, they would have been standing to have their brunch. Yixing was sitting at a table near the back of the room, tucked between a bookcase and a window.

“Oh, good,” Junmyeon said with a smile when he got closer and Yixing stood up to wave him over. “I thought that I overdressed.”

Junmyeon didn’t dress up at all. He’d just put on jeans and a button down he’d yet to wear since buying it, but considering Yixing was fresh out of bed and threw on whatever the last time, he was tempted to overthink the situation. Thankfully Yixing was in another bomber jacket and a pair of jeans himself.

“I think we’re both overdressed, honestly. Pajamas are best for brunch but I didn’t ask about how you feel about pajamas in public.”

Junmyeon thought about it as he tugged out the wooden chair across from Yixing. “Favorable. But only if you’re wearing bunny slippers.” Yixing chuckled, lowering himself back into his seat.

“Is there any other way to wear pajamas? Okay, from now on when we do brunch we can wear pajamas.”

“From now on? So do you want to make this a regular thing?”

Yixing nodded, then shrugged. “Why not?”

“Why not.” Junmyeon agreed without hesitation, not needing to be won over to the idea of hanging out with Yixing more often if Yixing was interested. “I’m actually surprised we aren’t already friends. Or knew each other.”

“You did think I was a serial killer.”

“I didn’t—” He stopped before he could get a chance to really dive into the defence of Kyungsoo’s statement, remembering that Yixing agreed with him the night of the party. “I mean before you moved in with Kyungsoo. How long have you known Jongdae? We’ve been friends since junior high.”

“Since university. We met through a language exchange group. He needed a Chinese tutor, I needed a Korean tutor. Match made in heaven.”

“Your order is ready!”

Junmyeon looked in surprise at the barista setting down plates and glasses onto their table. “I went ahead and ordered while I was waiting,” Yixing explained after the barista shuffled away. “Otherwise we’d have to wait a while. I didn’t know what fruit you like with your french toast so I got strawberries and bananas.”

The barista shuffled back with a small glass jug of syrup and a canister filled with powdered sugar. Junmyeon reached out to move them around his plate, arranging everything until the scene was picture worthy.

“Want a picture of mine?” Yixing pushed his plate of french toast covered in whipped cream and chocolate chips over and again, Junmyeon made a quick adjustment to add it into the shot. Once he was happy with the pictures he had, he pushed the plate back towards Yixing.

“Want a picture of me too?”

Junmyeon again decided why not, bringing his phone up so he could get Yixing into frame. Yixing leaned back in his chair in a more relaxed position. He straightened his hair before bringing his hand down, holding up a v sign close to his face.

“One more?” Junmyeon asked after he got a good shot.

Yixing nodded, lowered his hand, then pulled the corner of his lower lip between his teeth and winked.

Junmyeon almost missed the cue to take the shot completely, heart thumping in reply to Yixing’s wink. “Should I send you these?” Yixing shook his head.

“They’re both for you, keep whichever one you like best. You’ll need a picture for when I call, right?”

He didn’t have to think about which one he liked the most. He wasn’t going to be able to use it for Yixing’s contact picture though. “Can’t I keep them both?”

“You can keep as many pictures of me as you want.”

He was—was he flirting? He was flirting, right? “You said you went to university with Jongdae,” Junmyeon said, changing the topic between them and the topic in his head. Yixing nodded as he cut up his french toast. “Then we all went to school together. I’m really surprised we haven’t met yet then.”

Junmyeon still considered himself a far cry from a social butterfly but back in school, he really had some difficulties getting out and socializing. As a result, most of the friends he made in school were ones that Jongdae brought around for him to meet during study sessions and at the cafeteria. And Yixing seemed like just the type of person that Jongdae would have introduced him to: friendly, easy to talk to.

“Oh, I dropped out the semester after Jongdae and I met,“ Yixing said after a bite of his french toast. “Since I was staying in Korea, we continued to meet for lessons and that’s how we got to be more friends than study partners.”

Assuming that he stumbled into a sensitive topic, Junmyeon apologized. Yixing waved away the apology with his empty hand.

“University isn’t for everyone. I was doing well but… I thought about it a long time and decided it wasn’t meant for me to finish and that it was better not to waste any money doing it.”

“Understandable. Have you found what you’re meant for since then?”

“Not yet, I’m still giving myself some time to be lost. Right now, I help one of my friends tend his bar. I actually enjoy that but…”

Junmyeon took a sip of his coffee as Yixing trailed off, glancing out of the window for a moment.

Yixing was smiling again when he looked back at him. “What did you go to school for?”

“Computer science,” Junmyeon said. “Once I graduated, I went into software engineering.”

“Ah, just like Kyungsoo. Then are you a nerd like him too?”

Junmyeon was glad he finished swallowing his strawberry before Yixing asked that question, otherwise his laugh would have caused him to choke. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No, I love nerds. Dae said he was in a Dungeons & Dragons group when he was in high school, were you in it with him?”

“I started it.” Yixing laughed and another smile pulled at Junmyeon’s lips. He had such a cute, almost infectious laugh.

“A huge nerd then. We’ll get along great. Hey, I’ve been trying to get Kyungsoo to explain Dungeons & Dragons to me but we never get around to it. Maybe you can tell me about it?”

Time got away from them easily. Junmyeon went from explaining his favorite game to Yixing talking about their other hobbies. Junmyeon imagined that if they were anywhere else, they could have talked for several hours—but eventually, a barista came over and collected their empty plates and glasses in what had to be a silent, polite request for them to free up the table.

“Do you have any other plans today?” Yixing asked as he walked back with Junmyeon to his car.

“Nothing at all,” Junmyeon admitted. Meeting Yixing for brunch had been the highlight of his day. After that, there was a pile of laundry on the floor with his name on it and a stack of mail that either needed to be sorted through or unstacked before it toppled over and consumed his desk. “You?”

Yixing dug his phone out of his pocket. “That new dinosaur movie that came out a couple of weeks ago? I’ve been waiting to see it, and there’s a showing in a little while.” Yixing looked back up at him. “Since you’re not doing anything, do you want to come with me?”

“Really?”

“Yea, I’m not ready to say bye to you yet.”

A butterfly or two decided to rise up in Junmyeon’s stomach. That line wasn’t flirting, but it made him a little more sure that some of the things Yixing said back in the cafe _were_ flirting.

“Okay. I’ll drive.”

\--

It was dark out by the time they had to call an end to their day together. Ultimately the one movie they planned to see turned into two . After that, their growling stomachs demanded that they stop and grab dinner at a highly rated Japanese restaurant that was nearby. Unlike White Rhino, there was no rush for them to leave so they spent well over an hour talking about the movies they saw, their shared love of museums, and where the best place to go shopping for shoes was.

They probably would have spent a while longer together but Yixing got a call from his boss asking him to come in and cover a half shift for a coworker who wasn’t feeling well. Junmyeon offered him a ride to his apartment and to work so he could make it on time, but Yixing just accepted the ride home.

“It might take me a little while to get ready. I already held you hostage long enough.”

Junmyeon chuckled at Yixing’s description. “You weren’t holding me hostage, I had a good time. If anything, I held you hostage. We should have left after that weird comedy.”

Yixing shivered. “No, we had to go to another one, I needed something to help me forget it. So you really had fun with me today?”

“Yeah, I did.” 

Yixing smiled. “Good, I’m glad. I was nervous about leaving a good impression.”

“Nervous, why?”

“I had to make sure you didn’t think I was a serial killer anymore, I can’t let my secret get out.”

Junmyeon looked at Yixing out of the corner of his eye until Yixing began to laugh. “That’s cute,” Junmyeon said dryly. Hopefully after that day they could let that joke drop.

“Not nearly as cute as you.”

“Has anyone ever accused you of being flirty?”

“Only the people I want to flirt with.” Junmyeon couldn’t fight back his smile. “Do you think you fall into that category?”

“I… think you just told me I do.” Junmyeon took advantage of a pause at a stoplight to turn and look at Yixing. A few seconds of silence turned into a few seconds of laughter.

“I was—I was trying—” Yixing couldn’t get the whole sentence out. He hid his eyes behind his hand and leaned up against the car door as he laughed.

“To be cool?” Yixing nodded, still laughing. “I can tell. But it’s okay, even the best of us get it wrong sometimes.”

As they got closer to Yixing’s apartment, his laughter died down. “So if I wanted to ask you on a date?”

Junmyeon hummed in thought. “I don’t know, I think you messed up a little too badly just now.” He chuckled when Yixing reached out to poke his cheek. “But if I was interested, when would this date be?”

“My schedule changes every week. I get my new one on Tuesday, can I call and officially ask you out then?”

“Sure, of course.”

Junmyeon dropped Yixing off near his apartment and watched him cross the street to get to his building. He turned and waved at Junmyeon before disappearing inside. Junmyeon found himself smiling for the rest of the drive home.

\--

Yixing paused in the middle of taking off his shoe, staring blankly into his empty apartment.

“I spent the whole day with that man and didn’t ask his real name.” Yixing sucked his teeth and sighed at himself. He was pretty much past the point of asking Thumper his real name without embarrassing himself. “Kyungsoo!”

No answer. No shoes by the door either. Yixing sighed again and looked at the clock. He’d have to ask Kyungsoo when he got home from work.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/toosooksoo)


End file.
